Luke or Percy? Percy or Luke?
by myotpispercabeth
Summary: Luke has come back from the dead (as a good guy), and will do anything to get Annabeth back. When he does, what happens to Percabeth, but most importantly, Percy? Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONLY PLACE IN WHICH I COULD OWN PJO IS IN MY DREAMS... WHICH ARE NOT REAL... UNFORTUNATELY.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Percy and I were on our first proper date since we had become a couple ten months ago. All of our other dates had been interrupted by campers *cough*The Stolls*cough* or by monsters. Percy had just made another Seaweed Brain comment and we were laughing before Percy stopped laughing and stood still. I didn't notice and continued walking, that is, until I saw a boy with blonde hair and a scar running down his face. I walked backwards slowly to Percy.

"Is that who I think it is?" I asked Percy.

"Luke?" Seaweed Brain asked incredulously, obviously having not heard me.

"Hey, Percy. Annabeth." The son of Hermes acknowledged us both. I entwined Percy's and my hands together for support. This can_not_ be real.

Luke noticed our hands. "Oh, are you..." he gestured to us both, "together?" What? Wasn't it obvious? _Our hands were entwined together and I was leaning into him_. How does that not show that we were in love with each other?

"Yes." Percy answered, gritting his teeth. "Yes, we are."

Luke's face fell and I felt like kicking Percy. Didn't he see how upset Luke looked?

Percy P.O.V.

Wise Girl quickly accepted Luke as being there, and acted as she would normally with any other camper... except that she spent nearly all of her time with him.

Late at night, I was walking to the beach, when I saw Luke and Annabeth together, sitting there. She looked adoringly at him, and I realised that she still loved him, more than she had admitted. She loved him as much as she loved me, maybe even more...

And that stung.

Luke P.O.V.

I followed Annabeth everywhere. It wasn't unlikely to find me walking behind her all the time. I noticed that whenever we were talking and Percy was coming over, once he saw us, he'd look sadly at Annabeth and walk off. _Why?_

Then, I realised why: Annabeth was his girlfriend. _But, not if I have anything to do with it._

After that, we fought for Annabeth, until one day, Percy did something nobody could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ONLY PLACE IN WHICH I COULD OWN PJO IS IN MY DREAMS... WHICH ARE NOT REAL... UNFORTUNATELY.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

One night, Percy came up to us, Luke and me. He looked at me sadly, and I wondered what he could be thinking of.

"Annabeth, this is really hard for me to say, but... I'm letting you go." I stared at Percy. _What?_ Luke looked at him too, but in victory.

"What?"

"Yeah. It's not like I _want_ to do this, but I'm tired of fighting over you, so I'm letting you choose."

"I choose Luke." I answered immediately, without thinking.

"I'll leave you to your first official date, as a couple, then." He gulped and turned to Luke. He held his hand out and said, "Luke, please look after her."

"Sure," Luke answered, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it.

Percy's P.O.V.

Okay, that was done. I walked away to a part of the beach that was further up. A place where they couldn't see me.

I walked into the water, and that was the last they saw of me.

Luke's P.O.V.

_What is Percy's plan?_ I wondered. Oh well. Annabeth was _mine_. That's all _I_ cared about.

*One year and two months later*

Annabeth's P.O.V. for the rest of the story

It's been so long since anyone's seen Percy. I'm starting to get worried. People have noticed that I'm not depressed over Percy's leaving and am now with Luke.

One day, I heard a voice. It was Clarisse's. "Hey, Princess. Where's your Seaweed Brain, huh? What d'ya do to him? I'm sure Camp wants to know."

"Okay." I answered in a small voice.

"Everyone, to the Amphitheatre!" Clarisse called. "Annabeth, here, is gonna tell us where Percy is!"

The whole camp flooded into the Amphitheatre. Chiron cantered in, the satyrs came and so did the nearest nymphs and dryads. So many people cared about Percy. Luke just sat by a tree, and patted his lap. I shook my head.

"Um..." I started when everyone was quiet. Suddenly, the doors burst open and a man stood there with a murderous face on. The man was wearing a fishing cap, Hawaiian shirt, trunks and was holding a fishing pole.

It was Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon." Chiron greeted. All the campers had stood up and bowed. Poseidon's eyes were locked on mine. Murderous against scared. Green against grey.

"_Who broke my son?"_ Poseidon thundered.

"Sorry?" Chiron asked.

"_Who. Broke. My. Son?"_ Poseidon repeated.

"What do you mean?" Chiron's eyes flickered to mine, something that Poseidon apparently missed.

"_I found my son, Percy Jackson, lying on the ocean bed today. Starved, parched and thin as anything. He hasn't eaten in over a year. Hasn't slept. I've had dolphins check. I asked them to see if they could find a reason _why_ my son looked like he was dead. Guess what they found?"_ He asked, rhetorically. He was staring at me. _"They found Luke and... her acting all lovey-dovey on the beach."_ He pointed at me, and everyone gasped. It stung when he didn't say my name. Luke held the evil Titan, Kronos, in his body, and he could still say the name 'Luke', but he couldn't say mine. I was filled with guilt.

"_I've had to take him to my palace underwater for him to heal. It may take years, but she"_ He pointed at me, _"has completely broken him. My medics couldn't fix him, so I could only get Apollo. He confirmed my theory. It would take at least one year to fix Percy, and even then, it was only physically. Nobody would be able to fix him mentally or emotionally."_ I felt bile rise up into my mouth. What had I done? Poseidon sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"_However, Percy has asked me to get a representative from each cabin, one with whom he is close to, to visit him whenever they felt like it. All they have to do is say their name at the beach and my blessing would be put on them and they can swim to my palace and see Percy. Discuss among yourselves who to pick."_ The cabins started talking in whispers. Finally, they were done. _"Tell me who you have picked and I will remember their names."_

"Cabin 1: Jason Grace."

"Cabin 4: Katie Gardner."

"Cabin 5: Clarisse La Rue."

"Cabin 6: Malcolm Rider." **(A/N: Malcolm didn't have a surname, so I made one up.)**

"Cabin 7: Will Solace."

"Cabin 8: Thalia Grace."

"Cabin 9: Leo Valdez."

"Cabin 10: Piper McLean."

"Cabin 11: Connor and Travis Stoll. We're practically one person." Poseidon seemed to accept that.

"Cabin 13: Nico di Angelo."

"_Okay. I remember all of your names. Whenever you like, just stand at the beach and say your full name."_

With that done, he left, only leaving the smell of an ocean breeze... Percy's smell. Well, he glared at me before he left, but I pretended not to notice.

*After a few weeks*

Everyone's avoiding me now. No campers would talk to me. Most would leave the room if I had entered. None of them would look me in the eye, unless they wanted to glare at me. All talk would stop if I walked in. Nothing.

Chiron wouldn't talk to me, and neither would Mr D. The camp fire turned a miserable dark colour.

One day, I waited until everyone had finished eating dinner, before I went to the Mess Hall. There were only scraps left, but I gladly took them. I couldn't last one hour without eating, let alone a year. I was pretty sure no one could, but Percy was underwater, so his energy was probably extended there. I walked up to the brazier and pushed in some food. _Please, mother, help me. Please, Aphrodite, help._ But, no smoke came out. Even the Immortals hated me. Even my _mother_, who _hated_ Percy, wouldn't answer my prayers.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ONLY PLACE IN WHICH I COULD OWN PJO IS IN MY DREAMS... WHICH ARE NOT REAL... UNFORTUNATELY.**

Luke was the only one to talk to, now. But, then, even _he_ wouldn't talk to me that much. Especially after the whole 'Percy' incident.

Every now and again, one of Percy's representatives would disappear from Camp. We sometimes wouldn't see some of them for days, but everyone knew Percy well enough to know that he wouldn't date anyone... anyone except me.

*A few months later*

It has been nearly two years, now. Percy's officially eighteen. Not like I was there for his parties. All the representatives had been given invites, as well as another four, to give out in their cabin. Each of his birthdays, resulted in forty-three campers walking out of the oceans looking like they were drunk. _His parties must be amazing_. _Not like I would know_.

A few days later, I wanted to hear what my siblings were talking about.

"Are you going to give it to her?" I think that the voice was Sarah's.

"I dunno. It's what Percy wanted, though. I'm sure he had his reasons. But... I'm gonna check tonight. To make sure. Remember, not a word." That was definitely Malcolm's.

"Yep. Our mouths are closed." I'm sure that that was Katy.

"Hang on. So, you're going tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Malcolm answered.

"To make sure he still wants to invite... her?" Sarah asked, saying the last word with disgust.

"Yeah. Not sure _why_ he wants her to visit. She didn't seem like she wanted to."

"Why did he give it to you?"

"I suppose he thought that I knew her better."

"But..."

"I'm gonna see him in... ten minutes." I could almost see Malcolm checking his watch. Then, I remembered. _If Malcolm's going to see Percy in ten minutes, he'll come out soon; I should look like I've just come out from the Training Arena._

Malcolm opened the door to Cabin 6, to see me leaving the Training Arena. He looked at me coldly.

"Malcolm, I'm sorry for -"

Malcolm just walked off. I saw him at the beach. He held the piece of paper, and spoke in a clear voice. "Malcolm Rider." I saw the water open up slightly, like a door, and Malcolm walked into the sea.

*A few hours later*

I was sitting on the park bench, situated near the North Woods. None of the nymphs or dryads noticed me. They ignored me and gave me the cold shoulder, as well. It was kind of peaceful but it also made me feel guilty; the nymphs and dryads _never_ ignored someone like this, unless they'd done something _really_ bad.

But, I suppose I _had_ done something really bad: I'd broken the Hero of Olympus and Saviour of the World. I'd broken him beyond repair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people! I don't own PJO, blah, blah, blah; just read.**

When I went to bed that night, Malcolm was asleep, and there was a piece of paper on my bunk. It was some sort of invite. I read it:

_To Annabeth Minerva Chase,_

_I cordially invite you to visit me once, and only once. To take up this offer, just place this letter in the water._

_Sincerely,_

_Perseus Alexander Jackson._

It stung that he went all formal on me, using our full names. Percy _never_ introduced himself, or did anything, with his full name. And, that hurt.

I turned the piece of paper, hoping that there might be something else written on it. I was right:

_To Douche-face,_

_Percy told me to give this to you. I don't know why, but he told me to give it to you. He seemed adamant so I gave it to you._

_No matter how much everyone at Camp (literally everyone) hates you, I _will_ maim you or I'll get Clarisse to maim you if you don't take up his offer._

_The offer is valid for three days._

_Sincerely,_

_Malcolm Rider._

_P.S._

_You're a sucky, sucky sibling. Even Mom thinks so._

"I know," I whispered to myself.

I figured that I might as well see him tomorrow. It's too late to go now.

*The next day*

It's ten o'clock, and I'm gonna see Percy. I stood on the beach, shifting my weight from leg to leg uncomfortably. "Um... Annabeth Chase?" I laid the paper on the water, and it dissolved. The water opened up, reluctantly.

I walked in, and two dolphins were there, ready to take me to Percy. They seemed to hate me, but I couldn't blame them. I hated myself.

*A few minutes later*

Oh. My. Gods. Poseidon's palace was _amazing_! The architectural part of my started to show.

The dolphins took me around to the side of the palace, to a smaller, yet hotel-sized building. Above it, on the arch, it read _Percy's Place_ in his familiar scrawl. The dolphins dropped me off there, and I pushed the ginormous door.

The inside was... there are no words for how good it looked.

From Percy's bed, you could see 10 floors, like they were cut in half from the lift to the wall. Each floor had the occupant's name and cabin number on. In each room, there was a bed, a table and something personalised for each occupant.

Percy's bed looked like a huge oyster. On either side, were two large bedside tables. On one, there were food and drink. On the other were his iPod, a laptop, a few drachmas and a prism.

Next to his bed was an IV stand. The needle was poked into his hand, but he didn't seem to notice it. He had his eyes closed, and was mouthing along to the song he was listening to on his iPod. His laptop was open.

A chair was placed near him, probably for his father, and on the other side of the room, in the corner, was another chair. I quietly went and sat down on the chair.

Percy opened his eyes and nodded acknowledgement at me, before closing his eyes again and mouthing along to the song.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and all eleven campers who'd put themselves forward to see him, burst through the door.

"Hey, Perce!"

"Hi, Kelp Head."

"Hello, Ocean Boy."

A chorus of greetings filled the room, but I sat in the shadows, unseen and unheard.

"Hey, guys?" Percy spoke clearly. Everyone quietened down. "I have gifts for you all."

All the campers loaded into the lift and one-by-one got off at their respective floors.

Percy swung his legs over the bed, sitting on it.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" Jason called. "I hate you!" He joked, holding up a stapler. Percy grinned.

"Percy, how did you know we'd needed this exact fertiliser?" Katie was looking at a huge green bottle.

"No way!" Clarisse said, surprised. "Perce, how'd... where'd you get..." Clarisse held up a spear, which cackled with electricity. An electric spear. Then, she turned and got out more weapons.

"I needed this exact book! How'd you know? I'm sure I didn't tell you." Malcolm called.

"Oh, the latest first-aid kit... with demigod necessities as well. Percy, you could be a life-saver!" Will said.

Thalia stood at the place where she could see Percy, and put her hands on her hips. "How'd you know about my dream outfit? How?" She smiled. "I love you, cuz."

"Epic! Brand-new awesome demigod tool kit! This could help me in _so_ many inventions!" Leo exclaimed.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. I didn't think I needed all this to remind me of my family." Piper held up some Cherokee items. "But... actually,... I think I do." She smiled.

"Wow, Percy! The latest prank gear, spray paint, water guns, everything a pranker could ever want! You, my man, are an epic friend!" The Stolls cried. I put my head in my hands. _Prank gear? Percy, you have doomed camp._

"Thanks for my gift, and Hazel's gift, too. You don't always need to do something for the both of... Frank has one?! Oh, gods. I'll give theirs to them. You don't need to give us all this." Nico gestured to all of the gifts.

Percy answered everybody's claim separately. "Jason, I heard about the stapler incident, and thought about the irony in it. Katie, I have my sources." He took a fleeting glance at Travis, a glance which Katie, thankfully, missed. "Clarisse, well, I broke your first electric spear, so I got you another one, as well as all the other weapons." He shrugged. "Thought you might like them. Malcolm, you're a son of Athena. I just got the newest book I thought you'd like. Will, I thought someone might need it, and Chiron told me that you were running low on supplies.

"Thalia, I know enough about you to know your taste in clothing. I'm glad I picked out your dream outfit. That was just coincidence. Leo, I thought you might like it. Piper, I know the feeling. Stolls," Percy grinned, "as long as you don't prank me, camp is doomed. Go and prank camp as much as possible. No body's stopping you, now. I'll tell Chiron and Mr D. Nico, you're welcome. And, yes. I do have to get you gifts. You've helped keep me sane for the past year-and-a-bit. It's the least I could do."

Jason piped up. "Man, we don't need gifts. We just need _you_ at camp. Gods know how dark and gloomy the camp fire is. It's so depressing, man. It's horrible." The other campers agreed.

"Anyway, we need to vanish: we have a camp to prank." Connor grinned, and the Stolls left.

"Yep, I've got to show the Hunters my new outfit." Thalia left.

"I have a stapler to bury. See ya, Perce." Jason smiled at Percy's face.

"I have some plants to fertilise. Bye, Percy." Katie left.

"And, I have some weapons to practice with." Clarisse came up and gave Percy a hug. _I had no idea they'd gotten so close. Last time I saw them, they hated each other's guts; now, they're hugging as if it's normal._

"I have some campers to save in the Infirmary." Will stated, leaving.

"Some newly-thought-of inventions need to be made!" Leo told us.

"Thanks, Percy." Piper gave Percy a hug, before looking again at her Cherokee stuff.

"I've got some gifts to give out. See you soon." Nico shadow-travelled over to wherever Hazel and Frank were.

Soon, it was just us left in his room. Ignoring me, he took a drachma and his prism. He made a rainbow, and prayed. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow. Please accept my offering."

"Percy, I've told you time and time again. You don't need to pray to me. Just tell me where you want to IM to." A melodic voice came from the rainbow. _Iris_.

"Nah. I want to. Anyway, Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." Chiron appeared in the air.

"Percy!" He called, surprised. The nearest campers gathered round.

"Hey, Chiron. Hi, guys." Another chorus of greetings. "I have a note first, before I tell you anything."

"Yes?"

"I have given the Stolls new pranking gear, so give them free reign for a bit." The campers groaned.

"Percy!" Chiron widened his eyes. Then, after looking at Percy's face, which had fallen a bit. "Okay, but on one condition: they leave your cabin."

"Oh, I'm sure they'd do that anyway." Percy laughed. I hadn't heard that laugh in a long time, and I realised how much I'd missed it. He stopped laughing for a bit. _No! Keep laughing. Please._ But, he couldn't read my mind. "How _is_ Cabin 3?"

"Piper and the Aphrodite cabin clean it every Sunday." Chiron's voice had gone quiet and sad. The campers noticed this and started drifted away from the IM. "The clean-cabin-rating never stops at Cabin 3. No one goes in it, except the people from Cabin 10. Sometimes, your representatives just sit on your bed, not doing anything. When they're asked what they're doing, they simply say, 'imagining Percy at camp'. It's dreadful. When does Apollo check up on you again?"

"Tomorrow, at noon. He says that I'm either gonna be completely cured in six-months, but if I'm lucky, I might be okay in four months time."

Chiron's face lit up. "That's brilliant news! I'll call a camp meet and I'll inform them of that. Your representatives hold a How-Percy's-Doing meeting every fortnight. The whole camp, excluding a few campers, sits in there, ready to be updated about how you are."

"Then, I'll get better a.s.a.p." Percy smiled. "Anyway, I've got to go. I'm gonna call Mom, now."

"Okay, Percy. Goodbye." Chiron swiped through the message.

**Hello! I'm gonna answer reviewers here!  
**

**blueconverse333:**

**Wait and see what she does to try to make amends.**

**SilentVendetta22:**

**Au contraire, my friend. I am an avid supporter of Percabeth. Read my pen name: myotpispercabeth. I was just tired of so much Percabeth fluff, I decided to turn it around. But, don't worry. It'll get better, I promise.**

**daughterofwisdomandwater22:**

**...Well, that's a bit extreme. It'll get better. I promise.**

**Goddess of Idiots:**

**Lovely pen name. She has screwed it up, hasn't she? She tries to make amends, though, so I guess that makes up for about 1% of the damage she's caused.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers suck. I don't own PJO. Now, read.**

Percy turned to me. _Finally. He's gonna talk to me._

"Why did you come?" He asked.

"What?" was my intelligent daughter-of-Athena reply.

"Why did you come?" He repeated.

"You wanted to see me."

"You could have waited until the offer was invalid. Why did you come? You left me to be a few days away from _death_. You left me without a moment's hesitation, without thinking about it. You stood there as I walked away, and just watched. Did you wonder where I was, at all? No, you didn't. I was sitting thirty meters away from the beach, waiting for you to just say my name, to just say that you missed me. That was all I wanted. I'd be back at camp _right now_ if you'd have said that. I wouldn't be here right now, after around _two years_, still trying to get better. I saw you, nearly every day, with Luke on the beach. You'd look at the water, and I'd always hope you'd ask me to come back, or something, but no. All you'd do is turn away and..." He gulped. "Anyway, Malcolm asked me why I invited you. Truthfully, I don't know. He also asked me, how I'd known to get that book for him. I didn't want to say this, but it's because I was thinking of the kind of book I'd get _you_." I was openly crying. It's not like he was telling lies. It was all true.

"Percy, -"

"I'm not done. Do you know how often I've thought of playing the playlist you made? Do you? I think of playing it _every day_. I never do. In fact, two months ago, I deleted it, just to stop me thinking about it. Everyone tells me to move on. You deserted me. But, I still stick up for you. Delphin still chuckles whenever he sees me reading that." He pointed at the book I had gotten him. Then, he put his head in his hands and mumbled quietly, almost silently, into it, saying, "But, I can't stop loving you, anyway."

"Percy, I'm - I'm sorry. I -"

"Sorry?! That's _all_ you have to say? After everything I've just told you, your response is _sorry_?!" A machine that I hadn't noticed was beside him started beeping violently. He sighed, "Well, I'm not getting better in four months time."

Then, a merman with a beautiful blue tail swam in.

"Triton!"

"Percy! How are you? Dad told me you were here! I've only just come back from the Pacific. Some minor god wanted to talk to Dad, but he couldn't go, 'cos you're here. I'm sorry I was so cold to you last time you visited. Brothers?" He held out his hand.

"Brothers." Percy smiled.

"Well? What, or who, got you here? They've got something coming for them." Triton said, darkly.

"Oh, my friends have taken care of that, back at camp." Percy glanced at me. Triton seemed to have noticed that.

"Who's this?" He swam towards me.

"Triton, this is Annabeth. She's my girl - _ex_-girlfriend." Percy amended.

"Did _she_ make you end up like this?"

"Um..."

"Percy, it's a simple question. Did. She. Make. You. Like. This?"

"Uh... maybe? Triton, it's okay. You don't need to do that. Camp has taken care of it." He assured Triton. Triton had grabbed me by the collar and was holding me up about eleven feet off the ground. At Percy's comment, he glared at me, and dropped me.

"If you're sure. Is she visiting you again?"

"No. This is her first and last visit."

"Ah. Good idea, bro."

Percy grinned at his Immortal brother.

"Okay, boys. Well, while you decide how good it is that Percy only invited me once and once only, I'm gonna go." I stated, looking at both boys, but avoiding eye contact with either.

Neither boy seemed to acknowledge me, so I swam away.

"Bye, Percy," was the last thing I said before I surfaced.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO. Read:**

Luke was standing on the beach, with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face. _Why does he look so angry? Oh, yeah. I didn't tell him I was going. Oops..._

"Just where did you think you were going?" He fumed.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend!"

"That doesn't mean you need to know every little detail!" A little crowd was gathering around us.

"Would you tell Percy, if _he_ asked?"

"No! Not unless it was for a good reason."

"So, being your boyfriend is not a good reason? How about: because we've known each other since you were seven?"

"How does that constitute for a good reason?" More campers starting coming to see the spectacle.

"Because it's true!"

"No, it's not! I barely know you! You may know me, but I barely know you!"

"Like you know Percy any better." Luke sneered.

"Actually, I do. I know Percy just as well as, some say even better than, he knows himself. And vice versa."

"You _do_ know me." He sneered again. "You're just too weak to admit it."

"You know what, Luke? I'm fed up of you and your constant nagging and complaining. We're done." I said, before walking off. Everyone was shocked silent before all the campers started cheering.

I noticed that Percy's representatives were leaving and going down to the beach.

*After two hours*

The representatives had come back and were guarding the beach. I had decided that I wanted to talk to Percy.

Every couple of steps, a representative would step forward and give me the third degree. I'd answer their questions both patiently and impatiently at the same time... if you know what I mean.

Eventually, I got to the shore. "Annabeth Chase and I don't care if you put your blessing on me, or not, even though it would be helpful; I am going to see Percy!" Poseidon was probably surprised but pleased with my sass, because he gave me his blessing anyway.

Sometime later, I got to _Percy's Place_, and pushed open the doors. Percy was sitting on his bed, eating blue jelly. He noticed someone there and, in a flash, out came Riptide at my throat.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch." I spoke, moving the sword away from my throat.  
"Oh, sorry." Percy replied, rudely. "Why are _you_ here? Apollo's -"  
"I broke up with Luke." I interrupted.  
Percy put down his jelly. "If this is a joke, then it isn't very funny. If it's true, then come here." I slowly inched towards his bed.  
"Isn't Apollo coming soon?"  
"No. I say that to everyone if I want them out."  
"Oh. Th-" Percy kissed me, cutting one of the words off. "Percy..." I breathed, after we'd come up for air. "What was that?"  
"Annabeth, I never stopped loving you, do you know that? Never."  
"I don't think I stopped loving you, either."  
"Then, why did you choose Luke?"  
"I think it was because... I don't know. What I _do_ know, is that I love you."

The Olympians' P.O.V.:

"Aw! They're back together!" Aphrodite clasped her hands and squealed.  
"Hopefully, he'll now heal mentally and emotionally." Apollo said, happily.  
"I'll get Poseidon." Hermes cried.

All the Olympians were happy that Perseus Alexander Jackson, Hero of Olympus and Saviour of the World, was okay and happy.

*A few minutes later*

"Look, Uncle!" Hermes pointed out to Poseidon.  
"Is that... Percy?" Poseidon was surprised. "Is that... Annabeth with him?"  
"Yes, Uncle. Apollo has informed us all that Percy may be able to heal mentally and emotionally, now."  
Poseidon disappeared.

*A few minutes later, still*

Poseidon returned, holding nectar and gifts for everyone. "This is a joyous event. Call Athena and we shall party until dawn!"

Athena was called and the Olympians partied until dawn, happy that their Ultimate Demigod Hero (who was even better than Heracles himself) was now on his way to be healed in every aspect possible.

**Reviewers answer time:**

**Grod44:  
Delphin is Poseidon's main dolphin assistant. I can't remember which book he comes in, but he's definitely there. He's the God of Dolphins.**

**blueconverse333:  
I know. I hated her for it too, but it had to happen. And, he **_**saw**_** her, she just didn't say anything. She's a bit of a bitch in this story, but she becomes more Annabeth-y as the story progresses.**

**KRTomswag:  
How's the Olympian's P.O.V.? I thought that that was a nice touch. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guy? The story's not over yet. I was just away in The Land of the Scottish Peoples. Anyway, as always, I AM NOT A DUDE CALLED RICK RIORDAN. *clears throat* I thought I had to just... you know... clear that up.**

Annabeth's Eternal P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. _Percy forgave me._ After all I'd done to him...

His forgiveness made me feel worse. But... at the same time, I was so thankful that he had forgiven me. Who knows _what_ I might have done otherwise?

*four months later, and Percy has completely, 100% healed and is at CHB*

"PERCY!" "Yo, man, you're better now!" "How are you? Wait... stupid question." "Come here, bro." A ton of greetings and tears and hugs were exchanged. Percy was drowned in people, so much so, that you couldn't even see him.

I stood a few meters away, just watching. Clarisse, who had just stopped bear-hugging him, noticed me, then, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows, went, "Yo, Perce? Do you want me to knock her out for you? 'Cos I gladly will, for what she's done to you."

Percy glanced at me. "Nah, it's fine, Rissy." _Rissy? They're close enough for Clarisse to let Percy call her _Rissy_? They _must_ be close. Clarisse doesn't even let her _boyfriend_ call her a nickname._ "We've made up." Clarisse glared at me, before softening her gaze a fraction... like 1/1000000000000000000000000. In other words, her gaze barely changed.

"Okay, fine. But, if you want me to do anything for you, I'll do it." Clarisse turned back to Percy, and uttered words that nobody thought Clarisse was capable of saying, "You're my friend, man. I'll do anything for you."

"You heard it here first, people." Percy joked. Clarisse did something else nobody thought she could do: she grinned.

When the crowd had dispersed, after Clarisse yelling that Percy needed air if he was to continue living, I nearly ran up to Percy. "Do you seriously forgive me?"

Percy laughed. "Of course, you numpty Wise Girl." Wise Girl. He hadn't called me that in _ages_. It was like a foreign name. I grinned in return.

When Percy stopped laughing, I said, "No, carry on laughing, please."

Percy looked confused, "Why?"

"I haven't heard you laugh in absolutely _ages_, especially when _I_ was the one who made you laugh. I can't remember the last time I made you laugh." I uttered the last sentence darkly. It was true, despite what I wanted to think.

Percy looked at me, and said, "Annabeth, you have _no idea_ how many times I laughed in _Percy's Place_, just _thinking_ of the things that you've done to make me laugh. I swear, some of the dolphin guards think I've gone coo-coo," he made the universal symbol of craziness, by twirling his finger towards his temple, "because of that."

I smiled, sadly. "Are - are you sure?"

"Yep." Percy popped the 'p'.

"How are you sure? _I'm_ not sure myself, and I'm a daughter of Athena."

"I'm sure, because I'm with you."

I felt like melting, then. Percy really and truly forgave me.

*This part is kind of an epilogue. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU LIKE LUKE.*

I saw Luke sauntering towards us, and I tensed. I looked at Percy, terrified of what either boy may do, but Percy looked exactly like the same carefree, easy-go-lucky boy he was. He didn't seem to get ready for a fight which, I admit, made me feel sad.

"Hi, Luke." Percy called out, perfectly normally.

"Hello, gnat."

"'Sup?"

"Go away."

"Huh?"

"Go. Away." Luke repeated.

"And why, exactly, would I do that?" Percy stepped forward on the word 'exactly'.

"Because you should be scared of what would be coming up if you didn't."

"Oh, really?" Percy whistled twice, once with his lips and once with both fingers in his mouth. On the first, Mrs O'Leary bounded up the hill, and on the second, Clarisse ran out of Cabin 5, electric spear and weapons with her. The hellhound and the daughter of Ares stood behind Percy. "Are you _sure_ you want me to go away?"

Luke gulped. "No, you can stay."

Percy smiled, triumphantly. He turned around. "Thanks, girl. Thanks, Rissy." He hugged Clarisse. "Remember to do that whenever I whistle with both fingers." Clarisse nodded, and ran back to her cabin.

"PERCY!" I yelled. I'd just seen Luke slip out a knife, and was about the stab Percy in the back. _A literal back-stabber. The cowardly bastard. You only stab someone in the back if you're a wimp._

Percy spun around, quick-as-a-flash, at the same time as uncapping Riptide and deflecting the blow.

The two boys fought then; Luke, looking like he was having a hard time, and Percy, looking like this was all just a game. They both knew that _someone_ had to lose. And both knew that they didn't want it to be them.

*After a few minutes*

Ten campers gathered around the injured camper.

"WILL!" Percy yelled. "BRING YOUR NEW FIRST-AID KIT AND GET OVER HERE!"

Will ran out of Cabin 7, carrying what I recognised to be the first-aid kit that Percy gave him. "Oh gods. Who did this?" Will looked around. Ten pairs of eyes travelled to Percy's guilty ones.

"I didn't mean to injure him like that. Honest."

"I know, man. You couldn't hurt a fly unless it did something horrible. You couldn't have meant this. You're no longer filled with hatred and betrayal. This was a complete accident. I know, man." Will believed Percy, 100%. All of the campers did, purely because of what Will had said. His heart _was_ no longer filled with hatred and betrayal. He was now 100% cured.

"Now, as for my patient, we need to get you to the infirmary."

"No." Luke choked out the words. "No. I - I want to die like this."

"No, Luke! You can't!" Everyone looked at me, but I shook my head. _Percy_ was the person who had spoken those words. "Luke, you have to stay alive. Just let Will do his son-of-Apollo thing, and get better. People want you here, man." A silence filled the air. "Well, at least, _I_ want you here."

"Why, Percy? Why? I took Annabeth from you, _purposely_, so why do you want me alive? Why?"

"Because, you're my friend, Luke. No matter what you've done, you were the first person at camp who was _decent_ to me. And, putting aside the whole 'Kronos' and the whole 'Annabeth' thing, you're a good guy." Everyone was looking at Percy. Percy had forgiven Luke so... so _easily_. That was another reason why I loved him.

"Percy. You're a good guy, so don't wait for me to come back, 'cos I _want_ to die. And, I want to die with you, Annabeth and Dad here."

Percy nodded and IM-ed Hermes. "Hi. Can you come here?"

"Sure, Percy. Why?" Hermes asked.

"Luke..." Percy choked out, before stray tears leaked out of his eyes.

Hermes had just to look at those tears to answer, "I'm on my way."

*A few seconds later*

"I'm here, Percy. What's the ma- oh." Hermes stared down at the dying figure of his son. "Is this why you were crying?" Hermes asked Percy. He just nodded.

And, in the presence of the girl he loved, the boy who forgave him in the blink of an eye, and his father, Luke died, what Percy called, a true death.

**And, **_**that**_** is the end of this story. Thank you, and goodnight!**


End file.
